The present invention relates to a game playing machine, particularly a keno playing machine which is an electronic game machine for playing keno, and a keno playing method.
The keno playing machine, using which a player plays keno watching the display screen, has conventionally many versions, but their playing methods are substantially as will be described below.
First, a player inserts coins, and then selects and spots (marks) 2 to 10 out of keno balls (balls) numbered 1 to 80 on the display screen.
Then, the player starts the keno. The keno playing machine extracts 20 balls, based on random numbers and spots the extracted ones of the 80 balls on the display screen.
Then the keno playing machine judges how many balls spotted by the player are included in the 20 balls spotted by the keno playing machine, and pays odds corresponding to a number of the included balls.
But such keno is monotonous and in addition has low high-win ratios, which has made the keno unpopular.